Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Electronic devices may include rechargeable batteries. In some instances, maintaining the device battery at full charge during recharging may reduce the useful lifetime of the battery. To address this problem, the battery may be maintained at less than a full charge while coupled to the charger. In some examples, the device may show a full charge (i.e., display a 100% charge to the user) while the battery is in fact at, for example, 85 to 90% of full charge. Such implementations may maintain the useful life of the device battery but they may provide shorter use time of the electronic device between battery recharges.